Tardy
by stripesim
Summary: Summary: This is a prequelish thing of “Last Minute Assignment” LSA in short This is how what happened to Havoc and Riza the day and night LSA was set in. Hentaiish... Rated M for explicit content


**Tardy**

Summary: This is a prequel-ish thing of "Last Minute Assignment" (LSA in short) This is how what happened to Havoc and Riza the day and night LSA was set in.

Warning: Explicit Scenes, Hentai

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of its characters or anything else related to it. I do own the story though.

Pairings: RizaHavoc, HavocRiza

A/N: Somewhat AU, after the movie but Roy still has his eye, Al is human and they're all back in their world, Ed and Al are dorm mates, Havoc and Farman are dorm mates, Some characters might be rather OOC, working hours end at 8pm even for the military. There are also modern-day things like instant food. (like I said, AU)

It was Friday, noon when the lunch bell rang. Jean Havoc was just about to get up when a hand pushed him back down into the chair.

"Stay," the voice said. He heard the footsteps pass him and walk towards the door which everyone in the room was exiting through. He saw his blonde girlfriend and superior Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. When all but them had left, she shut the door and locked it behind her. She then sat down in her chair and stared at his blue orbs. Riza made a suggestive look in which he responded with a questioning one. _Do something, _she thought. He got up from his chair and moved to her table.

"Are you sure we can do this?" He asked

"We're together now aren't we?" She replied calmly.

"I know that much but I mean here? On our desks and chairs? During lunch?"

"You're free to go."

"What? You ordered me—"

"You stayed, which means you want it as much as I do."

"Well…"

"See?" Riza looked up and pulled his hand down so that their lips were barely touching. "Now, can we begin?" She said softly pulling him down so that their lips collided. She opened her mouth welcoming his tongue in. They broke apart only seconds later. Riza noticed that Jean had lost some control somewhere in making out because he was more in a hurry now than she was. He began to kiss and lick her jaw and then moved down to her neck. While doing this, his hands moved to her legs which he guided around his hips, then to her arms which he guided around his neck. Havoc lifted her to the earlier cleared out desk. His erection rubbed against her entrance through their uniforms when he put her down, making them both bite at each other's shoulders. Jean moved back a bit to look at his girlfriend lustfully and thought of a devious idea. _I won't do anything. I'll just tease her a bit. Hehe._ His hands moved to the zipper of her pants in which he had undone. He slipped it off her and brought his head down between her legs. He looked at the wet panty and began licking at her inner thighs. When he decided to move to her entrance, he licked and sucked at it through her underwear. Riza's hands were grasping his head pulling it to her entrance while her hips bucked every now and then. Finally, after all her excitement and anticipation, he finally pulled her underwear off, but instead of throwing it to the floor he stuffed it in the pocket inside his uniform top. He then went back to her womanhood and merely kissed it. He pulled away and picked up her pants, which made her whimper in protest. Jean put it back on only up to her ankles.

"W-Why'd you stop?" was all she managed to get out.

"We shouldn't do this, not here or now anyway."

"Fine then. What's with the keeping of my underwear then?" She said after breathing a bit.

"Three reasons: Souvenir, blackmail and an invitation."

"Huh?"

"Souvenir, a souvenir of the first time I saw your most sensitive part," he said winking. "Blackmail, if I need anything and you won't comply I can announce that you wear pink, bunny-rabbit panties," he added.

"Understandable. What about the 'invitation' you're talking about?"

"Invitation, I'm inviting you to my dorm room tonight at quarter to seven where we can continue our little party with no worries of interruptions," he said leaning forward and purposely rubbed his slightly hard dick in his pants against her unprotected opening. She moaned loudly into his shoulder. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I suggest you get dressed. Someone unsuspected might come in."

"W-What about Farman?" she asked, panting.

"It's Friday! The boys will be drinking and Farman has to be there to look out for them and drive them back. He won't be back 'til four in the morning at the earliest, since he has to convince them to go home, carry them one by one to the car, carry them one by one to their dorms, go back to pay for expenses, clean the vomit off his car. We'll be asleep by then—together, nude under a blanket, but asleep nonetheless." He waved good-bye, unlocked the door and left to have lunch with the others.

* * *

At 7:30 in the evening, Havoc stood up from his desk, turned to Riza and winked at her. He walked towards the door, which when he opened a man with raven-black hair stood in front of him.

"Colonel Mustang!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Where are you going, Lieutenant Havoc? You have not yet been dismissed," Mustang questioned.

"Uhm. I have guest coming to my dorm room tonight and I wish to prepare by the time of the arrival."

"Uh-huh. Fine, then. Your guest cannot leave 'til official dismissal, though. Plus I've got an errand for the person."

"Bu—"

"Either that or both of you stay. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He said slouching in defeat. Jean walked the corridors of the building until he got to his dorm room. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Jean looked at the clock on his bedside table and it read ten minutes to eight. _Maybe I walked slower today,_ he thought. He put his lover's underwear in the drawer of the table next to his bed, after which, he undressed until he was left in his black undershirt and dark blue boxers. He then went to the kitchen where he brought out to bowls of uncooked instant ramen. The man went back to the room and readied some lubricant in his drawer. He sat on his bed anticipating his girlfriend's arrival. Ten minutes passed, it was 8:15 on his clock and still nothing. He was about to get up but just then he saw Riza swing the door open.

She pulled her hair tie out and swayed her hair so that it had a wave-like movement then closed and locked the door behind her. Riza pushed him onto the bed and sat on him with one leg on each of his sides and her arms around his neck.

"Y-You're not hungry, Riza? I can go prepare dinner."

"Mmm. Maybe later. Right now, I am hungry for you, Jean." She began to kiss him, and eventually slid her tongue in his mouth. He pushed her away a few seconds later.

"Why were you late?" he asked with a straight face.

"Mustang gave me some work to do and a letter to give to Ed." She then began kissing and licking at his jaw line. "Look, I'm sorry, honey. Let me make it up to you. Just sit still, 'kay?" she whispered in his ear. The woman stood up and undid her uniform, then removed her white undershirt. Riza pulled his shirt over his head then traced her finger down his slightly muscular chest down to his slowly tightening boxers. She unhooked her bra, and unbuttoned her pants and lightly pushed it down, exposing all of her. She then began playing with her breasts with one of her hands while the other hand trailed her stomach to her opening where she began fingering herself. She moaned at every sensation going through her body. The first lieutenant then stopped and moved towards her boyfriend and pulled his boxers down, now exposing him fully.

The cool breeze the air conditioner would make, made Havoc shiver. His girlfriend took his almost fully hard erection in her warm wet mouth, whole.

"Shit, R-Riza!" he said, putting his hand on her head messing up her hair as her head bobbed up and down his shaft. He jumped at the feeling of her cold hand grasp his balls. Moments later she pulled away, some of his pre-cum trailing down her chin, at this image, Jean almost lost control, but he felt the will to still do what his commanding officer told him to. She pushed him down on the bed and kneeled atop him, each leg on one side. Riza positioned his tip under his entrance and pushed herself on him gradually until he was in all the way. When she was ready she began moving her hips up and down. She began with a steady and slow pace but it soon became a faster and harder one. As her speed increased, their moans became louder and louder until she screamed out, "JEAN!" climaxing. She fell on her lover's chest, him still in her. Unsatisfied, Jean gripped her and turned them over so that he was on top. He began thrusting at a fast pace, continuing what was unfinished. He then put his face between her breasts and licked there sending more than enough ecstasy up her body.

"Ahhh, JEAN!" She came again her entrance tightening a bit now, increasing the friction on her subordinate's hardness.

"RIZA!" he cried, cumming inside her. He pulled out, fell beside her. "That was great. You should be late more often. Maybe next time we should eat first so that we can go on longer. "

"Haha," she said resting her head on his sweaty chest, eyes closed.

"Hey baby,"

"Mhmm?"

"Love ya."

"Love you too, Jean."

He kissed her on the head, pulled his blanket up and turned off the light of the lamp on his bedside table. They both fell asleep, together, nude, under the blanket with some -instant noodles waiting on the table to be cooked.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this wasn't as long, as detailed and as fun as my first fic. I haven't read too many Havocai or Rizavoc fics. I might make another sequel in a few weeks or so if you liked this but it'll be AlWinry or vice versa. 


End file.
